


downtown

by sxpreme



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: los ojos bonitos y el beso que no suene· ᴅᴏᴡɴᴛᴏᴡɴ - ˈdaʊntaʊn/adjective1. no se vale el empate2. esto es hasta darle jaque mate3. hasta que uno de los dos se mate.





	1. qatar

  _ **3**_

              

             Canet no tiene ojos para nadie más y, aunque los tuviera, seguiría con la vista clavada en él.

            Le mira por el rabillo del ojo en el Parc Fermé y se muerde el labio con esa misma fuerza que hasta hace dos minutos apretaba el manillar. Le gusta la sonrisa de Jorge, le gusta el tintineo de su risa, le gusta los ojos empañados, la boca que sabe a sangre, a lucha, a ira, a mira como te gano en la última curva, a mira como te venzo en tu propio terreno, a mira como lo hago, a mira y aprende, a mira y prende, prende, préndeme. Le gusta verle (y adora) perder el control  _(((_ _pero sólo en la oscuridad de la noche gaditana bajo el cielo estrellado que nada envidia a los focos abrumadores de Losail y le besa con el ansia de victoria que lleva persiguiendo toda su vida y que sólo puede saborear del champán de los labios del catalán y que sabe mejor en su piel que sobre cualquier podio_ _)))_ ; perderse por él, con él y en él.

           No le gusta perder, no le gusta el número dos como jamás le pareció un patito, porque él no quería ser uno más en la fila, quería ser el uno y quería ser el cisne que sobrevolara con sus grandes alas a la multitud y así decir yo soy  _uno_.

           Y luego la piel oscura de Martín se entremezcla con sus sábanas blancas como las plumas de ese cisne y su dedos se entrelazan con los de él y sus bocas se chocan hasta perder ambos y al final a vencedor y vencido les separan milésimas, mientras Jorge y Aron se funden hasta desaparecer en ese roce y entonces ambos son  _uno_ — que siempre será más bonito que dos.

 

**_2_ **

                

           Está frente al espejo de su habitación y su reflejo le devuelve la imagen que tanto tiempo lleva buscando. Con su trofeo y las gotas de sudor aún resbalando por su rostro y la sonrisita complaciente del que ha ganado destrozando a todos sus rivales y se ríe suavemente al sentir las cálidas manos de Baldassarri recorriendo de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, agarrando con firmeza la figura de Bagnaia y alzándolo sobre sí porque su premio es él. Y le mira y en sus pupilas sedientas observa ese deseo primitivo que le hace soltar un leve gemido al sentir el miembro del mayor acomodarse entre sus nalgas mientras murmura una y otra vez hasta la saciedad lo mucho que ha deseado ese momento.

           Y Bagnaia ríe entre estocada y estocada, montando al piloto como había hecho con su moto, hacia la  _victoria_. Porque siempre, siempre, siempre que se lo propone,  _gana_. Aunque corra el último, aunque se corra el primero.

           Y su reflejo en el cristal empañado le devuelve una estampa que le agrada. La de Lorenzo rendido a sus encantos y la de Francesco ganando. Una vez más.

 

_**1** _

 

         Márquez lo comprendió hacia finales del año pasado. Su cuerpo retorciéndose en placer al hacerse eco del bonito contraste entre las grandes manos de Petrucci que le agarran con fuerza y cierta torpeza que termina resultando adorable, frente al suave tacto de las palmas de Dovizioso que sujetan su rostro mientras susurra  _"bien, bien, no pares"_  y ese hilillo de voz va entrecortándose conforme el vaivén de su boca contra su piel se agudiza y el otro italiano se deshace en suspiros entre las piernas del español que tiemblan frente a la proximidad del clímax. Recuerda el frío de Japón y el calor al verse envuelto entre ambos cuerpos hasta caer en la cuenta  _(((tras despertar de esa pesadilla que finge no recordar a pesar de llevar años ahí)))_  de que, aún en sueños, los dedos de ambos italianos se entrelazan por encima de él y no se sueltan a pesar de sus bruscos movimientos para escapar de esa cama — que de repente le parece una prisión y las mantas son las cadenas que impiden su huida y la condena a una eternidad de soledad en medio de un amor que no le corresponde — y vestirse rápidamente buscando desaparecer de ahí y actuar como si para él no fuera nada, cuando para él siempre es mucho, demasiado, y por eso se le revuelve el estómago cuando al cerrar la puerta se percata de que las figuras ya han consumido el espacio en el colchón que hasta hace segundos ocupaba su cuerpo. Pero se va sin hacer más alboroto que al final es lo que mejor saber hacer.

           Y entonces pasan los meses y está en la noche de Qatar con Dovizioso de nuevo por encima de él, haciendo parecer todo tan sencillo mientras le salpica con el champán en el podio y se detiene un segundo a observarle de arriba a abajo sin mediar palabra ante la atenta mirada de miles de personas, y Márquez sabe que significa y Márquez sabe que  _sí_.

          Y la noche se adentra más en todos ellos y el paddock es una fiesta sigilosa de pilotos que se escapaban de sus garajes y huyen de sus motorhomes de un lado al otro para dejarse quemar en los brazos de sus amantes y Márquez se pierde de nuevo sin opción de regreso en el delicado (pero decidido) tacto de Dovizioso y en el imponente (pero impulsivo) roce de Petrucci y no parece estar tan mal hasta que se ve de nuevo en mitad de la oscuridad del circuito con eso ruidos acallados a su alrededor y él solo, solo, solo,  _solo_.

           — Es una noche muy bonita para pasarla  _solo._

           Y es la boca la que habla y son los ojos los que lo dicen. Y Márquez le inspecciona de la cabeza a los pies y le parece una broma, una de muy mal gusto, de las que haces para regodearte en tu miseria y te molesta que la gente se la tome en serio porque es tu tristeza y tú te la pinchas cuando quieras. Y hace frío cuando se lanza a sus brazos que aún tras mucho tiempo continúan conservando la forma exacta de su figura. Y le besa el cuello en el camino hasta su camión y sigue envuelto en frío, pero a este ya estaba acostumbrado.

          _Y los hábitos antiguos tardan en morir_  suspira Marc mientras besa los labios de Valentino que siempre están secos, que siempre están deseosos de un beso que los sane. Aunque él no lo vaya a hacer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta historia está basada en un fanfic que leí aquí hace tiempo en el que iban contando en cada capítulo lo que había pasado en cada carrera de la temporada y me gustó tanto que a principios de este año me propuse hacer lo mismo este año, carrera a carrera... hasta que llegó jerez y tuve que hacer un parón. en fin, aunque tengo las 18 carreras pensadas, solo hay tres capítulos por ahora (define inútil: yo). 
> 
> cada capítulo está dividido en tres partes que corresponde a cada una de las categorías (y por eso son muchos personajes y solo he puesto a algunos). además que son capítulos bien cortos porque la gracia estaba en que los escribía el mismo domingo después de la carrera, pero como veis eso poco importa ya.
> 
> pues eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar. si os gusta u os interesa saber como sigue, decidmelo y así me meto más prisa en escribir (porque estoy viendo que llega marzo otra vez y yo aún estoy escribiendo el capítulo de jerez). ¡gracias por leer!


	2. argentina

_**3** _

 

          De vez en cuando, en ese juego de dioses se abren paso los mortales que pueden saborear el dulce sabor victoria durante un breve — pero eterno — instante. Eso piensa Martín mientras ve a Bezzecchi alzando ese trofeo que debía llevar  _su_  nombre y no lo hace, y el hilo conductor de sus pensamientos se disipa en la oscuridad de su mente que se funde con las nubes negras que amenazan al circuito y de repente le corroe esa horrible sensación de frío cuando sus ojos se reposan sobre la imagen del valenciano a pocos metros de distancia que se le hacen extremadamente largos. Oye el silencio de los vítores argentinos tararear el Fratelli d'Italia en lo que se adentra al amparo de su garaje aún con el regusto amargo de la sonrisa en sus labios.

        A Canet no le gusta ver a Masiá triste. No le gusta secarle sus mejillas sonrojadas aunque sea con suaves besos, no le gusta esos ojos cristalinos al borde del colapso aunque sea su voz la que les devuelva la luz, no le gusta sus labios sonrosados aunque sea él quien los succione hasta quedar en armonía con su piel de porcelana, no le gusta tener que ahogar sus lamentos porque eso supone aceptar que le han hecho daño. Martín le había dicho durante algún momento del año pasado que dejara ese papel de madre sobreprotectora, intentando ayudar a todo el mundo. Él se habría limitado a seguir acariciando su despeinada melena, arropados por una delicada manta y la noche estrellada de Madrid en la que los astros parecían brillar sólo para ellos. Pero esos momentos quedaron atrás, ese pseudo romanticismo que ninguno terminaba de tragarse, esas madrugadas en vela esperando un mensaje que iluminará su pantalla, el romperse la boca en la pista, el comerse a besos fuera de ella; todo eso le sonaba muy distante mientras observaba la imagen de un Masiá desolado en su regazo. Y el hecho de que — a pesar de aceptar que se había puesto el punto y final — el recuerdo de Martín siguiera asolando su mente a cada momento le impedía sentirse bien por completo.

         La noche recorre el circuito, iluminado levemente por los focos que aún no terminan de fundirse. Canet avanza en silencio en esa oscuridad, esperando la luz que alumbre — aunque sea por un segundo — su incierto futuro. Y como si Dios oyera sus plegarias, bajo una de esas parpadeantes farolas la figura del madrileño le aguarda sigilosa. La falsa indiferencia de Martín le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y se acerca a sus labios a pesar de tener que luchar contra la negativa de este. Se ríe de su cabezonería y sus carcajadas hacen cosquillas sobre la piel del mayor, que termina pasando su brazo por la cintura del valenciano hasta quedar fundidos en un dulce abrazo. Y de repente, no hace tanto frío.

         Y a Jorge no le gusta compartir lo que (cree que) es suyo; y por eso le enfada cuando Canet se le acerca con el olor de Masiá pegado a su ropa; y por eso le enfada cuando Bezzecchi se sube al primer cajón de podio; y por eso le enfada cuando la tabla de clasificación no lleva su nombre en la cima.

         Pero lo deja pasar,   
         por hoy lo deja pasar.

         Porque debe de admitir que si es para admirar a Aron, a Jorge no le importa estar por debajo de él.   
  
  


**_2_ **

  
         A Mir le meten a prisas en el motorhome de Bagnaia. _¿O era del Baldassarri?_ Su mente es incapaz de asimilar la secuencia de escenas que se disponen rápidamente ante sus ojos. En lo que le acomodan en la cama, el mallorquín aprovecha ese pequeño momento de indecisión para mostrar — para sí mismo, claro — su negativa ante el uso de su apellido.  _Es para que no se sienta como algo personal_  había oído salir de la boca de Bagnaia durante los tests de invierno, donde su mirada siempre terminaba marchándose hacia ese camión en el que entraban y entraban pilotos al caer la noche sobre el circuito, pero de los que no volvía a saber nada hasta la mañana siguiente. A Mir le molesto, no lo iba a negar. Comprendía que era nuevo y, aún así, no consideraba aquello un motivo de exclusión. Quedaría de mentiroso si dijera que no había escuchado  _rumores_ , los cuales se escapaban completamente de su imaginación. Y sin embargo, ahora — estando ahí delante — esos cuchilleos le sonaban a advertencias que en su momento no supo captar.

         Cuando los ojos de Baldassarri se posan sobre su torso desnudo — con las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y hundiendo levemente el colchón al dejarse caer sobre él —, se fija por primera vez en ese brillo especial que nunca había reparado antes en los ojos del italiano. Su cuerpo se tensa por completo ante la imponente figura del mayor que le tranquiliza con una sonrisa y un delicado beso que tantea el terreno. Sus labios se separan en mitad del roce, dejando a Mir con ganas de más, lo que produce una risa a su lado. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se posan sobre Bagnaia, cuyo cuello está siendo deborado por Binder, como si los dos desgraciados intentarán cerrarse las heridas sin mucho acierto. El sudafricano agarra con fuerza el cuerpo semidesnudo del italiano que permite escapar un leme gemido de su garganta ante la fricción de sus cuerpos y que deja al mallorquín atónito.

        — ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? — inquiere Baldassarri quien se encontraba en un segundo plano de esa conversación sin palabras. Bagnaia continúa con sus ojos cerrados, gimoteando a tal volumen que ya quisieran las mejores actrices porno, en lo que Binder toquetea su miembro aún sin apartar sus pantalones. El italiano entreabre los ojos con una sonrisa pícara a la que Baldassarri gruñe y Mir siente que no tiene la suficiente capacidad para leer entre líneas. Pero antes de que pueda dilucidar al menos un mísero detalle, un mano enfurecida baja sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos de un movimiento certero que le deja a la vista de todos. Bagnaia vuelve a reír, ya nadie sabe si por tener a Binder provocándole cosquillas con su barba de tres días en la entrepierna o por como Baldassarri se ha lanzado sobre el miembro del español sin compasión.

         Vierge observa esa escena con un suspiro entre dientes y se deja caer como si de un peso muerto se tratará al otro lado del colchón, con las ásperas palmas de Pasini desabrochándole el cinturón y los finos dedos de Oliveira jugueteando con sus mechones. Este último murmura contra su clavícula algo así como  _quién diría que es tu primer podio_  y la voz del portugués le resulta un canto celestial mientras que las caricias del italiano le recuerdan a un escultor apuntó de finalizar su obra maestra. Oliveira le roba el aliento con un beso que para nada relacionaría a ese rostro de ángel puro e inocente a pesar de aumentar las punzadas en la parte baja de su abdomen a causa de la fiereza de sus labios. Pasini se entretiene en el proceso de arrancar esos boxers que llevan un rato molestando. El gruñido ahogado del español hace al italiano levantar la vista para quedar con sus pupilas claras clavadas sobre él.

           — No seas malo con él — y ese es Oliveira, que se ríe de su propia ocurrencia a la que también se le une Pasini y Vierge prevé que pronto acabarán con él si continúan con ese tonteo. Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, el ganador absoluto de la carrera se levanta de su posición (ante la mirada perpleja del chico) hasta quedar con su rostro a la altura de los otros dos muchachos. Portugués e italiano comparten una sonrisa que no le trasmite buenas vibraciones y, mientras comienzan a luchar con sus bocas frente a su cara, las manos de ambos van a parar a su miembro que es torturado con suaves, pero decididos movimientos.

            Las respiraciones agitadas inundan la pequeña habitación del motorhome, el calor aumenta por momentos y ninguno parece tener intención de poner fin a esa masacre. Vierge se deshace es jadeos que desembocan en un largo resoplido cuando las manos se alejan de su cuerpo que tiembla de placer aún cuando no ha llegado al clímax. Primero y tercero le observan complacidos desde arriba, orgullosos del trabajo que están llevando a cabo. Coordinados a la perfección, sus posiciones se alternan y Oliveira queda entre sus piernas que se abren sin siquiera necesitar pedírselo.

          — ¿No te lo quieres follar? — susurra Oliveira al italiano y le hace un gesto al catalán para que se ponga boca abajo. Pasini niega con la cabeza en lo que se posiciona delante del joven y le levanta la mirada al agarrarle del mentón.

         — No, aún es pronto — responde con una tranquilidad que a Vierge le pone más ansioso aún, pues sus nervios a flor de piel requieren de su contacto ahora mismo. Vierge admira con la boca a medio abrir las pupilas avellanas del mayor que sonríe ante su mirada, causándole un leve sonrojo —. Si quiere que le demuestre lo que es un buen polvo, deberá subir otra vez al podio. Así te mantengo motivado, ¿no?

          Las palabras mueren en la garganta de Vierge al sentir la lengua del portugués preparando su entrada y el miembro del italiano frente a su boca. Y la cabeza le comienza a dar vueltas mientras intenta asimilar la situación en la que se ha metido sin darse cuenta, pero cuando eso ocurre ya es demasiado tarde pues tiene a Oliveira apoyado sobre su espalda deshaciéndose en suspiros y a la imagen de un dios italiano que le agarra con fuerza la melena en lo que él se encarga de llevarle hasta el séptimo cielo al recorrer con su lengua su miembro de arriba a abajo. El portugués se corre dentro de él y Vierge se retuerce de placer al sentir la mano de Oliveira trabajando su miembro con destreza lo que le hace acabar en cuestión de segundos. Pasini termina en su boca con un alargado gemido que guardará en el fondo de su mente para la próxima noche en la que la soledad de su habitación le envuelva. Y al verse envuelto por el calor de esos cuerpos, de esos chicos talentosos que le abrazan y depositan frágiles besos sobre su piel sudorosa, al ver a todo su ser ardiendo en satisfacción, siente que su esfuerzo es recompensado de alguna manera.

         El espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a los ojos de Márquez es un digno de una tragedia griega. Uno perdido en los brazos de otro esperando que otro le cure las heridas que le causo otro con el pretexto de celebración post carrera. Él hubiera sido el primero en caer en esa breva sino fuera por lo ridículo que le parece la estampa desde fuera en días como hoy. Así que se limita a juzgarlo todo desde ese sofá y cuando han acabado — y se arropan unos cuerpos con otros durante los pocos minutos que van a durar serenos antes de que cada uno se marche a su camión y no se vuelvan a hablar hasta la próxima carrera —, Márquez no puede evitar sentir cierta tristeza al ver esa falsa sensación de cariño que fingen crear durante unos instantes sólo para divertirse. Entonces, nadie le culpa al no querer participar esa noche porque realmente ninguno quiere hacerlo. Y entonces, a nadie se le ocurre alzar la voz cuando Márquez es el primer en abandonar el camión en silencio para luego, a pesar de luchar contra Pasini que le dice que no vaya, Oliveira decide seguir la estela de sus pasos que no llegan más allá que a un par de motorhomes.

           — ¡Márquez! — y al notar que no se molesta en girarse, y sabiendo el por qué, decide replantear la frase — ¡Álex!

            Y ahora podrían ambos explayarse en los motivos que les llevan a hacer esta clase de cosas y en el millón de consecuencias negativas que pueden tener sobre su vida personal y profesional, pero el cansancio les puede al final de la jornada y lo único que alcanza a hacer es dejarse caer rendido entre los grandes brazos de Álex que siempre son un refugio donde sus inseguridades parecen desaparecer. Y Miguel quiere, y Miguel desea poder tener su fortaleza, pero no la tiene. Aunque eso no le importa porque, cuando Álex abraza a Miguel de vuelta en medio de la fría soledad del paddock que tan vivo se muestra cada fin de semana, cree que podría estar peor. Podría estar sin él.

             Y esa simple idea, a diferencia de las caricias que hasta hace cinco minutos recorrían su piel, si que le hace estremecer.   
  
  


**_1_ **

 

            — Ha sido un desastre. Todo ha sido un desastre. Esto es un desastre. Que desastre, que desastre.

        Crutchlow deja reposar su dedo índice sobre los labios despellejados de Miller aunque la retahíla de culpas no cesa. La cama del inglés siempre le ha parecido más cómoda que la suya y es en parte porque no hay querido reconocer que es la presencia de este la causante de esa sensación. Crutchlow es su amigo y le gusta porque es diferente cuando está con él. Es diferente una vez cierra la puerta del camión y se encierran ambos en la tranquilidad de esa habitación que es la única testigo de lo que entre ellos acontece. A veces le desgarra el alma con sus besos y otras — como hoy — se limita a retenerle entre sus brazos en silencio, un silencio complaciente y confortable que permite sacar a la luz todas sus penas. Porque Cructhlow es su amigo, su mejor amigo; y le gusta, y le quiere porque sólo con él es diferente y sólo con él es quién es.

          Miller se siente seguro junto a él. Sabe que mañana se levantará y se sentirá estúpido por su actitud la noche anterior, y él simplemente se reirá mientras le revuelve el pelo. A Miller eso le duele. El sentimiento de tener a Crutchlow a milímetros y ver que se le escapaba de entre los dedos, que no puede sujetarle para mantenerle a su lado. Le nota distante, con sus palabras placenteras, con sus cosquillas tras la oreja, con el golpe en la espalda cuando le ve en el Parc Ferme, con el beso en la comisura de los labios que le desarma los esquemas, con el paraguas que le presto bajo la lluvia y nunca le llegó a devolver  _por si acaso._

         Y Miller tiembla bajo él, no sabe si por la carrera o por los pensamientos que le atormentan a cada momento que pasan a solas. Y se martiriza a sí mismo,  _deberías disfrutar antes de que se vaya_ , y sabe que no va a poder mantener a Crutchlow a su vera toda su vida, ya que ni se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

        Entonces sus ojos se cruzan con los del inglés y las lágrimas se acumulan una vez más en su rostro y vuelve a verse como un lastre para el mayor, como un peso condenado a cargar hasta que un día se de cuenta que no merece la pena. Que no lo hace, porque no lo hace. Y el nudo en la garganta le dificulta para respirar y le gustaría agarrarle su cara para decirle con la mirada clavada en sus pupilas azules como el mar que baña Townsville todo lo que nunca se ha atrevido. Pero una vez más, igual que en la pista, Crutchlow le adelanta por la derecha sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, y sus labios se unen en un roce casi infantil, en un beso casto, en una acción que vale más que mil palabras.

           Miller se da cuenta de que Crutchlow le está dando otra lección aún sin ser esa su intención y el australiano sonríe cuando sus labios se apoyan suavemente sobre su cuello y la respiración del mayor le confirma que se ha dormido. Entonces, casi con miedo, murmura un ligero _te quiero_  al aire. Y el silencio de la habitación de repente se le hace pesado y cae sobre él como una lápida hasta que un desquebrajado hilo de voz logra romper sus ensoñaciones.

             — Te amo.

             Y Cal sonríe contra su cuello. Jack no lo ve, pero le siente.


	3. estados unidos

**_3_ **

  
       A Martín nunca le ha caído bien Bastianini. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Más bien, a Canet nunca le ha caído bien Bastianini y, por ende, a Martín tampoco. El madrileño no tiene ningún recuerdo asociado a ese joven de piel morena y sonrisa maliciosa más allá de las largas tardes de somnolientas cabezadas con la retahíla de insultos hacia el italiano por parte de Canet a modo de nana que le acurruca hasta caer en el más profundo sueño. Así que esa afirmación se le presenta mal formulada, piensa Martín mientras observa aquellos ojos oscuros que dejan reposar su mirada casi sin darse cuenta sobre él en lo que ambos bajan del podio. Martín no tiene recuerdos ni buenos ni malos asociados a Bastianini, solo los de Canet que ha tendido a asimilar como suyos. Pero entonces se baja del podio con el trofeo más bonito, seña de haber hecho un fin de semana perfecto, y la insatisfacción de haber pasado gran parte de la ceremonia intentando encontrar su cara entre el público para darse cuenta de que no se ha dignado a hacer acto de presencia — y le molesta, a pesar de que él tuviera ese mismo comportamiento en Argentina.

      Así que a Martín, como conclusión, Bastianini nunca le ha caído y punto; por lo que cuando le ve girarse sobre sus talones al bajar el último escalón y le examina al detalle con esa expresión que se sabe de memoria por el simple hecho de haber prestado su atención al catalán, la idea de que esa afirmación cambie por una noche no le parece tan descabellada.

     Canet no se molesta en dar señales de vida en el resto de la tarde. Ni un papelito bajo puerta, ni un recado que deje a su equipo, ni una llamada perdida, ni un mísero mensaje de felicidades, nada de nada. Y le enfada porque — concluye para él — el impulsivo de la relación es  _él_ , el que se enfada ante cualquier tontería es  _él_ , el que monta un numerito por su cabezonería y se encierra es  _él;_  Canet es la voz de la razón cuando ninguno la lleva — pero Martín tiende a olvidar que solo tiene 18 y que se está jugando un mundial contra su novio,  _o lo que sean_ , y que es la reacción más lógica que podría tener. Y aún así, le sigue fastidiando. Y se tiene que parar a si mismo un par de veces antes de escribirle  _esa_  frase — que teclea y reformula y borra y luego vuelve a escribir y al final apaga el móvil pues le está quemando por dentro. Un suspiro se lleva más de media jornada frente a su mirada cansada, con él tirado en el sofá de su motorhome hasta la hora de volver al hotel y se alegra de que Canet se quede a dormir en el circuito porque así no triunfará de nuevo ese deseo de arrastrarse hacia su camión y sentirse una mierda a la mañana siguiente. El sonido de su teléfono le da un vuelco al corazón que pronto regresa a su lugar habitual al leer un texto sobre algo así como de una fiesta en el bar del hotel y sus ojos captan un  _"Os_ _hemos conseguido bebidas aunque seais menores"_  y no sabe a quien más se refiere, pero tampoco considera que con diez litros de alcohol en vena eso le vaya a importar por lo que le responde un escueto  _sí_.

     La hora acordada es a las 9 y Martín se planta en la recepción cuando en el reloj marcan aún una hora menos. Encuentra allí a unos cuantos compañeros de su equipo bastante más mayores y a otros tantos pertenecientes a las otras escuderías de la categoría con los que comparte alojamiento. Recibe felicitaciones de ambos lados y él sonríe levemente en lo que le susurra a su mecánico que dónde puede pillar algo de beber. Y para cuando el resto de la sala se llena — que para ser pequeña no cabe ni un alma más—, el barman y Martín ya se han hecho mejores amigos. Y ya le ha contando lo fuerte que le parece que Canet no le haya dicho nada. Unas tres veces. Y dos de ellas en español.

      En lo que Martín pide otra copa de ni él sabe qué — y el camarero no se la niega porque le está pagando la universidad de sus hijas a lo tonto — y se dispone a empezar otra vez con su relato, una voz aterciopelada suena a uno de sus costados y él se gira con desgana.

      — Te vas a acabar tú solo la ginebra,  _chico_ — chasquea la lengua, lo cual solo alarga la sonrisa de Bastianini. Se sienta sin pedir permiso a su vera para comprar un Gin Tonic y a Martín se le van los ojos hacia esa hilera de perlas cristalinas que tiene por dientes y que iluminan la oscuridad de la habitación. Los focos multicolores giran y giran volviéndolo loco, alumbrando a cada momento el rostro del italiano que persiste igual de risueño que cuando se cruzaron en el podio, y, en cierto modo, empatiza con Canet y ese odio que le propiciaba para al segundo siguiente darse una bofetada mental por pensar en él y ya ve venir la morriña que siempre le impulsa a marcar su número y rogarle perdón, aunque no haya hecho nada. — ¿Te has dejado al otro en casa o qué?

        Y Martín rueda los ojos.  _El otro_. En parte se alegra de que no le mencione — cosa que no tiene intención de admitir y menos a él. El moreno le da un sorbo a su bebida sin despegar la mirada de su rostro.

        — Es mi victoria y quiero celebrarla — admite ante los ojos curiosos del italiano que se recuesta sobre la barra hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca. Y Martín ya le habla a sus carnosos labios, notando al alcohol extenderse por cada parte de su cuerpo, un calor repentino que le atrapa, y el aliento de Bastianini sobre su piel. Y se acerca más, si es posible, y la cabeza le da vueltas y sabe que se va a arrepentir de esto, aunque no se detiene. Con la oscuridad del bar como testigo, envolviéndoles, y los secretos en voz alta que no escapan de su garganta y que sus gestos gritan desgarrados —. No creo que pida tanto.

        Traga saliva al quedarse prendado del movimiento que su nuez hace al reír ante las palabras del madrileño y sabe que está mal, que está muy mal, y después le echará las culpas al alcohol. Y sin embargo en el fondo,  _muy en el fondo_ , hay un pequeño deseo que brilla poco a poco, cada vez más, y le dice no se tiene que enterar, no le debe nada, no hay nada entre ellos,  _ya lo has visto_.

       — Canet es muy egoísta, siempre lo ha sido. Después de todo, aún es un crío — Bastianini le susurra sobre su boca y Martín ya no está escuchando ni una palabra mientras cierra los ojos para evitar cometer ninguna locura delante de la mitad de su equipo. Y sin embargo, una simple frase es lo que necesita para perder el control por completo, por lo que Bastianini no vacila al murmurar — . Deberías buscarte a alguien un poco más maduro que sepa darte lo que mereces.

      Martín agarra con fuerza al italiano que casi se cae del taburete por la inercia y ambas bocas chocan de forma espontánea. Bastianini gime ante la firmeza de las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo y pronto le está guiando fuera de la sala hasta su cuarto, recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su piel por encima de la ropa. El camino por los laberínticos pasillos a oscuras se le hace interminable y la risa del otro le pone de los nervios, lo que lleva a estar pegados uno al otro sin despegar sus labios lo más mínimo. Con su sonrisilla característica, Bastianini se aleja lentamente para abrir la puerta sin aparente prisa y a Martín la situación le desespera y la camisa que lleva le empieza a ahogar. Cuando el  _click_  de la cerradura se hace oír, el español vuelve a lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del otro que cae al instante en la cama entre gemidos ahogados y carcajadas. Su tez morena se funde con la oscura piel del italiano que comienza a desabrochar con su particular lentitud los botones de su pantalón mientras Martín entierra las manos en la melena de este. En el momento en que por fin siente una lengua rozando su miembro, deja caer su cabeza entre los cojines y da rienda suelta a sus jadeos.

      Minutos más tarde, ya con la mente más aclarada, se encuentra al calor de los brazos del otro chico que ha dejado reposar su rostro contra su pecho descubierto. Martín parpadea un par de veces intentando recapacitar acerca de aquello que acaba de acontecer y se reincorpora sobre su sitio ante la confusa mirada del más joven. Busca su móvil entre las prendas que hay desperdigadas a lo largo de la habitación mientras Bastianini le observa con desgana desde la cama. Contemplando la hora, un sudor frío le devuelve a la realidad, la consciencia viva del error que ha cometido, un temblor que le paraliza por completo y que, al siguiente segundo, le lleva a empezar a recoger su ropa del suelo sin mucho acierto.

     — Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Me voy, me tengo que ir corriendo — va mascullando a viva voz en lo que termina de recoger todo. Bastianini entrecierra sus ojos y suelta un bostezo al ver como Martín deposita su móvil aún sin bloquear junto a la mesita de mesa y corre al baño. Su curiosidad le puede al escuchar un leve sonido que proviene del teléfono y se permite el lujo de tomarlo entre sus manos, sonriendo al leer el texto que justo ha llegado. No será hasta más tarde que Martín no comprenderá finalmente por qué el odio de Canet hacia ese muchacho está más que justificado, pues este no duda en abrir la conversación y al encontrarse con un  _"perdón por como me he comportado esta tarde, he sido un tonto, necesito verte"_ , no le tiembla el pulso al borrar al instante el mensaje justo cuando la puerta del lavabo se abre y deja a un lado suyo la prueba del delito.

    Martín continúa farfullando cosas entre dientes, huyendo del cuarto sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedirse. Comienza a caminar deprisa y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, está corriendo a lo largo del vestíbulo en un intento desesperado de escapar de su inmadurez. Coge su móvil y lee desilusionado una vez más el chat con Canet que permanece con el leído de su última intervención. Piensa en llamarle en el momento que alcanza su planta, piensa en pedirle perdón —aunque no sepa cuál deba ser la razón, aunque no le deba nada, aunque no tenga que rendirle cuentas a Canet; pero ya es muy tarde. y de repente le tiembla la mano y, entre lágrimas, coge su llave y entra y el alcohol se ha diluido en su sangre y el coma ahora es de pena, una pena que le ahoga por dentro, porque es un niño pequeño que no sabe lo que quiere. O peor, que sí lo sabe, pero no sabe cómo retenerlo, no sabe cómo mantenerlo a su lado, no sabe cuidar aquello que quiere, que necesita, que  _ama_.

      Y encuentra la almohada empapada por su llanto y a pocos metros el trofeo del campeón decora su mesa y le abruma esa sensación — esa sentimiento que le grita que no compensa coronar el último cajón del podio a estar tan lejos de  _él_. Y Jorge se lleva la mano a su boca, buscando acallar su dolor. Y lo más seguro es que le reconfortaría saber que en el paddock también se puede oír muy bajito las lágrimas de Aron que se martiriza por haberle dejado ir. Y entre ambos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que haría estremecer al más lobo feroz, Enea duerme tranquilo.

 

_**2** _

 

      Hace frío. Esa es la primera conclusión a la que llega Oliveira nada más pisar el primer escalón hacia el podio. Son la una del mediodía en Austin y hace frío.  _Quién lo diría. Esto no debe significar nada bueno._  Y pronto sus dudas se disipan al observa la elegante figura de Bagnaia que se adelanta a Márquez y a él. Y su cuerpo se pone en alerta ante la mirada del español que se clava con firmeza sobre el italiano y a Oliveira le gustaría acercarse para disuadirle, pero el protocolo se lo impide y terminan ambos separados por el campeón que se alza victorioso entre ellos sin recaer en el intercambio de gestos que se lanzan el uno al otro.

      El portugués agarra el trofeo entre sus manos, echando rápidos vistazos hacia su lado para confirmar de nuevo sus sospechad al ver al más pequeño de los Márquez que continua observando de arriba a abajo al vencedor de la carrera. Y, por mucho que su amigo trate de mandarle señales mentales para que acabe con esa actitud, cuando el Fratelli d'Italia inunda sus oídos, Bagnaia comienza a mirar por el rabillo del ojo al chico y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancha mientras la ira del otro aumenta. A Oliveira un himno jamás se le ha hecho tan largo y la indiferencia de Bagnaia — que ni se molesta en fingir que su presencia le levanta el más mínimo interés — le lleva a remarcar a fuego el deseo de mantener a Márquez alejado de ese circo en el que los ojos claros del italiano no son más que una entrada directa para la primera fila. Las gotas de sudor recorren sus mejillas, el pelo alborotado que se pega sobre su frente, la respiración que todavía no recupera su ritmo habitual y la lengua que se relame sus labios resecados, aún sin cortar el contacto visual disimulado con el español; Oliveira sabe entonces que le ha perdido.

      El circuito estalla en vítores una vez suenan los últimos acordes y, antes de permitirse reaccionar, el champán de sus dos compañeros ya le está empapando. Bagnaia se acerca en un zancada larga a la oreja de Márquez y Oliveira solo puede vislumbrar la escena desde lejos mientras ve crecer con picardía la sonrisa en el rostro del menor. El español no parece rebajar la intensidad de su mirada frente a las palabras que son susurradas para él y Oliveira aprieta contra su pecho la botella de alcohol que jamás le había resultado tan pesada.

       Bagnaia baja veloz del podio, como si su verdadera celebración fuera a comenzar ahora. El de Estrella Galicia sale corriendo tras la estela de sus pisadas y Oliveira no puede evitar acelerar su paso para detener a su mejor amigo que, por suerte, aún no ha llegado a la altura del pupilo de Rossi.

        — No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor.

       Le mira por encima del hombro, poco interesado en su discurso de madre preocupada. Continua caminando hacia delante y le persigue cual perrito faldero con el objetivo de evitar que cometa alguna locura a causa del efecto de esa rabia acumulada. Márquez se para en seco, se gira hasta quedar a su altura y declara tanjante.

        — Sé lo que hago.

        Miguel cierra los ojos ante el sonido de los pasos de Alex que se pierden entre el barullo del paddock y suelta por fin ese suspiro que tanto rato llevaba contenido en el nudo de su garganta. Decidido a confiar en las palabras de su amigo, regresa a paso lento a su garaje para finalmente comprender que aquello que sentía como frío resulta ser  _miedo_.

 

_**1** _

  
         La carrera no es mala, al contrario. Él logra hacer un podio y su compañero queda poco más atrás, pero a Yamaha no le parece suficiente — y menos a ellos dos. Así que cuando la puerta del motorhome se abre y la figura de Rossi se recorta ante al contraste de luces, Viñales no puede evitar que su mirada se clave en ese rostro falto de ilusión. Sentado en la escalinata, las pisadas del italiano hacen tambalear la estructura de metal sobre la que se apoya y se coloca en medio del pasillo que crean los camiones frente a él, sacando un paquete de tabaco y depositando el cigarro en la comisura de sus labios para encenderlo.

         — Lo que te faltaba es que te viera Jarvis. — deja caer su rostro sobre la baranda y el mayor le echa un leve vistazo para posteriormente sonreír en la primera calada. Hace un gesto con la cabeza en señal de ofrecimiento y Viñales lo declina en silencio.

         — Más cosas no me puede decir ya — expulsa el humo acto seguido y el catalán suelta una suave carcajada irónica —. La gracia que me hace a mi no ganar, como si fuera mi culpa que tengamos este montón de chatarra por moto.

          Viñales vuelve a reír.

          — Qué desastre.

         — Tú no te quejes que al menos has hecho podio. — alza un ceja al ver al más joven levantarse y ponerse a su altura, aún con esa sonrisilla decorando su cara. Sin mediar palabra, agarra el cigarro de entre sus manos y le da una larga calada, sus claras pupilas buscando en lo más fondo de esos ojos azulados con atención. Rossi se contagia de su felicidad.

         — Pero podría haber sido una victoria. Jarvis tiene razón, llevamos casi un año sin ganar — Rossi ya no se molesta en fingir interés por sus palabras, permitiendo a sus brazos enredarse en la cintura del más joven que no rechaza el roce; acto que hace un año hubiera sido imposible. Viñales se mantiene un poco tenso ante el contacto, por lo que el mayor deja reposar su rostro contra su cuello y le susurra que se relaje. Se percata del movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva y se acomoda en ese abrazo que cada vez funde más a ambos cuerpo en uno. Sus respiraciones se coordinan y el aliento cálido del nueve veces campeón choca contra su fría tez en lo que continúa hablando —. Y Jerez no es precisamente nuestra pista ideal.

          — Deja ya de hablar de eso.

         Al reincorporarse, Viñales se tiene que enfrentar a una mueca que no guarda ningún secreto para él y a la que aún no termina de acostumbrarse por completo. Siente la caricia del mayor que recorre su espalda por encima de su camiseta y se le escapa un suave suspiro en forma de gemido que trata de ahogar y que sólo logra tentar más a su compañero.

         — No, no deberíamos hacer esto aquí. — y el tartamudeo de su voz le pone en evidencia aún más, haciendo que Rossi tenga carta blanca sobre su cuerpo. Acaricia con suavidad su rostro, Viñales cierra los ojos, entregándose en su totalidad a aquel deseo que tanto busca oprimir. Esa risa contra sus labios le termina de descolocar.

         — ¿Es qué estamos haciendo algo? — y la falsa inocencia de Rossi le parece excusa más que suficiente para terminar de juntar sus cuerpos, derritiéndose ante la hábil lengua del italiano que explora su boca sin ser él capaz de poner oposición alguna. Agarra al mayor de la nuca en busca de profundizar en el beso y ni se molesta en reprimir el jadeo que provoca el roce de la rodilla del mayor contra su entrepierna. La necesidad de aire les lleva a separarse levemente, quedando ambas frentes unidas y sus labios rozándose en un beso casto que solo se ve interrumpido por la respiración cortada de Viñales que gimotea un tímido  _por favor_  que desemboca a un nuevo roce desesperado en el que se Rossi tiene el control de su boca, de su cuerpo, de su  _placer_.

          Un ruido pone al español a la defensiva, dando un salto y separándose al instante, bastante alterado. La figura de uno de sus mecánicos se divisa junto a ellos, saludando en un susurro para luego entrar en la oficina de Yamaha. Viñales se lleva la mano al pecho y, al cabo de un par de segundos, regresa su vista a la figura de Rossi que le examina relamiéndose los labios que hasta hace un segundo le devoraban con ansia y una ola de ira le revuelve de arriba a abajo.

          — Esto — y hace una seña en referencia a ambos que sirve de refuerzo para la sonrisa pícara del italiano. —, esto no significa nada. Tengo novia.

          El sol hace rato que ha desaparecido y una luna menguante se divisa sobre sus cabezas.

          — Ya. Y yo también.

          Una risa inunda la noche oscura del paddock. Después, silencio.

          Maverick regresa a su motorhome. Aún con el cigarro en la boca, el sabor a Valentino se conserva amargo.


End file.
